tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Artemis
"I'll be ba....heh... Fooled ya. ARTEMIS is a highly skilled, highly motivated sniper that used to be able to sneak up on a deer from upwind and not get caught. However, now she is less stealthy, with all of her added metal parts. When she was a teenager, a GI Joe killed her father, a Cobra Viper, in a battle near Springfield; she was drawn by revenge into the ranks of Cobra. She is Qualified in most small arms used by Cobra, and is highly skilled with her weapon of choice, the M-21 Sniper Rifle, the Steyr-Mannlicher SSG-PII, and most recently, the Swedish PSG-90. She also has cybernetic replacements of both arms and one of her eyes, due to her encounters with the G.I. Joe ninja teams. Built into her right arm is a .50 caliber sniper rifle. It is recoilless, and the arm is linked to her cybernetic eye. The same can be said of the .45 caliber pistol barrel in her left hand. Also built into the forearm of her left arm is a set of claws that retract into her arm when not in use. Her right eye has infrared and low-light capabilities, along with zooming capabilities, up to 8x normal sight. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: February 5, 1970: Diana Bourne (later to become Artemis) was born. August 15, 1986: Battle of Springfield, Diana's father dies. Diana is taken, along with the rest of the population of Springfield, to Cobra Island. May 30, 1988: Diana, drawn by revenge, swears alliegence to Cobra, and joins Cobra officially, as a Viper. Joins Range Viper Training Program. December 1989: After 18 months of Training, the First Range-Vipers of Cobra are sent into action, in Eygpt (Diana is in this group), Sierra Gordo, Somalia, and in limited numbers on Cobra Island March 1990: Diana is sent to Cobra Island, and recieves H.I.S.S. tank training. August 1990: Diana is sent to train with the Alley-Vipers for Advanced Training with the Cobra Rage Urban Assault Vehicle. September 1990: Diana volunteers for Sniper Training. Graduates Top of Class in 2 months, fully qualified. Returns to Somalia, to rejoin Range-Vipers, now as Range Viper Squad Leader. November 1990-July 2001: Diana leads first one, than two Squads of Range-Vipers throughout action in the Mid-East, including action against the G.I. Joe team in the War in Benzheen, Terror Drome Defense action against the Oktober Guard, and multiple Actions against the Israeili Defense Force. August 2001: Diana is recalled to Cobra Island to undergo advance Leadership Training. Training Includes Advanced Tank and Rage Driving Courses, Squad Tactics, Advanced Survival Training August 2002: Diana is given a Code Name, Artemis, and granted three Squadrons of Range-Vipers to Command. MUX History: After being grievously injured by Snake-Eyes and Kamakura, Artemis was rebuilt as a cyborg. OOC Notes Logs 2007 * August 10 - Once Upon A Joe In The West Pt 1 2008 * January 18 - An Evening at Camp Crystal Lake 2010 * January 21 - Andersen Assault Jan 07 - IC Report TO: Cobra Command FROM: Artemis RE: The Search for Cobra Commander When Over Kill raided Wright Patterson, I took the opportunity to sneak into the base, with a Squad of Range Vipers and One Techno-Viper. We scoured the base Computers, and found no real reference to the Commander, except for entries dated near the time of his disappearance. I need more Intelligence Reports, anything that might point out where the Commander went, or was taken. I have returned to the Island, pending more information. Artemis Feb 04 - IC REPORT TO: Cobra Command FROM: Artemis RE: After Action Report I was on vacation in Cabo last night, a well deserved rest after shooting a couple Marines in Waco a few nights back, when Snake-Eyes showed up. One of Destro's Iron Grenadiers was along for the time off, and we engaged Snake-Eyes. He was hurt severely, before his reinforcements showed up, forcing a retreat by our forces. I am in Medical, at the moment, recovering from the wounds, but most of my 'injuries' actually occurred to the cybernetic prosthetics, so my time in Medical should be limited. Artemis Players Artemis was created and is played by The-Baroness ---- Category:2007 Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Female Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:OCs Category:Humans